swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
There is an art to the use of a Fishing Pole to catch fish meat, a creature resource. This is done by clicking on the pole and selecting 'Start Fishing'. Once fishing there are 5 choices: Tug Up, Tug Right, Tug Left, Small Reel-in, and Stop Fishing. When fishing, a fish will react in three stages: Nibble - you should tug left or right; Bite - you shoud tug up; Caught Something - perform Small Reel-in and the computer takes over the catching. Then there will be a sequence of the fish moving away and charging towards you and you will either catch it or lose your bait. Depending on how many actions you have chosen, the bait goes from FRESH to SOGGY to MUSH, (after a few turns while in mush status, if you get a nibble or bite, your bait will automatically be taken away), but fish can still be caught at all levels. You can collect bait by using /forage, which will may give you worm, grub, and insect bait. Drag and drop the bait into your rod (right click your rod and click open). Another option is to filet the fish you catch (radial it). You will get fish meat and chum. The chum can be used for bait. You can sell the fish meat on the market or use it for crafting if you are a chef. Hotfix 17.9 introduced the Fishing Leaderboard to keep track of individual and guild fishing accomplishments. Catch list Fish (Once a fish is caught, you have the option to fillet it getting resources and more bait, and you keep the fish to mount on your wall) *Blackfish *Bluefish *Blowfish *Ray *Striped Fish *Faa *Laa Collection Fish (The Reel Life) *Rare Blackfish *Rare Bluefish *Rare Blowfish *Rare Ray Fish *Rare Striped Fish *Rare Faa Fish *Rare Laa Fish Collection Fish (Nabooian Angler) *Naboo Fatfish *Naboo Gumfish *Naboo Gooberfish *Naboo See Fish *Naboo Mee Fish Collection Fish (Master Angler) *Dathomir Burra *Endor Trout *Endor Buzzfish *Yavin Crawlfish Fish Tank Components *Transparisteel Front Panel *Transparisteel Left Panel *Transparisteel Rear Panel *Transparisteel Right Panel *Bubbling Stone *Tubing Special *Treasure Map Other Fishing Accomplishments Upon completing the above three collections, (The Reel Life, Nabooian Angler, and Master Angler), you are awarded a Fish Tank (Schematic), which can be made by a Structure's Trader using the above Fish Tank Components to make a Fish Tank (Collection Reward). Each scematic is good for two uses. A further collection, Fish Tank Crafting Quota, allows a Structure's Trader to earn a Structures Helper Monkey by crafting 25 Fish Tanks. The Fishing Leaderboard resets each week, giving players a chance to compete for Lead Angler, Lead Angling Guild and even Lead Angling City! More collections include Record Fish Caught, Record Fish Count, and Record Fish Collection. These collections keep track of any record fish (above average size) you catch on each planet and for each type of fish. And if you are very lucky, you may even catch one of the 70 Elusive Fish on your server. Please refer to Hotfix 17.9 for the details. Category:Guides Category:Mini-games